Potwór…! (tom)
Potwór…! (怪物…!!, Bakemono…!!) jest 8. tomem Boruto: Następna Generacja Naruto. Rozdział 28 "Kwiat" (花, Hana) Kawaki uważa za dziwne, że Naruto może spokojnie chodzić. Wpadają na Saradę w sklepie taiyaki, a Sarada rozpoznaje Kawakiego. Naruto zamówił dla siebie taiyaki i pomylił Kawakiego, mówiąc mu, żeby wybrał dla niego smak, ponieważ nie ma koncepcji przekąsek. Sarada zaleca bezpieczniejszą opcję, ale Kawaki wybiera inną, denerwującą ją. Kawaki jest pod wrażeniem przekąsek. Sarada prosi o ugryzienie czekoladowych taiyaki, nigdy nie próbując tego smaku, a Kawaki przeklina na nią. Biegnące dziecko wpada na Kawakiego, który zmienia rękę, by zaatakować dziecko, ale zostaje zatrzymany przez Naruto, który go powstrzymuje. Kawaki mówi dziecku, że ma się na baczności, ponieważ na świecie są niebezpieczne rzeczy. Sarada upewnia się, że dziecko czuje się dobrze i przeprasza. Sarada i Kawaki spierają się o jego wybuch. Naruto krytykuje brak towarzyskości Kawakiego. Naruto wskazuje, że będzie miał kłopoty ze skłonieniem Boruto do współpracy z nim, jeśli zachowa taką postawę. Trójka przybywają do Kwiaciarni Yamanaka. Ino wita Naruto i Saradę i rozpoznaje Kawakiego z wcześniejszych rozmów z Naruto. Naruto dyskretnie informuje ją, że wróg przyjdzie po niego i prosi o dalsze wsparcie od Sensorycznej Dywizji. Naruto wyjaśnia, że są w wazonie z kwiatami i mówi mu, żeby wybrał jedną, wyjaśniając, że musi to zrobić, ponieważ złamał wazon. Losuje go losowo i jest krytykowany przez Saradę, a Naruto mówi argument, zanim będzie mógł go eskalować. Naruto mówi mu, aby był szczery w swoim wyborze. Podnosi tę samą wazę, wskazując na wzór i pasuje do domu Naruto. Ino proponuje dodanie kwiatów, ale widok łodyg wywołuje Kawakiego, przypominając mu o probówkach laboratoryjnych i Jiginie, powodując, że upuścił wazon. Kāma Kawakiego zaczyna się aktywować, ale Naruto przytula go, mówiąc mu, że jest bezpieczny. Kawaki uspokajają się i opuszczają sklep. Sarada dzieli się od nich, mówiąc Kawakiemu, że skoro jej celem jest zostać Hokage jak Naruto, może również na nią liczyć. Naruto i Kawaki wracają, Naruto mówi Boruto, że poszli kupić nowy wazon. Boruto rozpoznaje szczerość Kawakiego, ale zamiast tego podaje tubkę kleju, aby naprawić zniszczony wazon. Tuż przed główną bramą Koji Kashin wyjaśnia Delcie, że klan Yamanaka w przeszłości kierował dywizją, która wyczuwa czakrę osób wchodzących i wychodzących z wioski, które nadal są aktywne, i działa poprzez wykrywanie, czy czakra jest zarejestrowana w Konosze, czy też nie. Delta przyjmuje, że będą mieli problemy z infiltracją, ale Koji wchodzi do wioski, nie wyłączając niczego. Mówi jej, aby pozostała na miejscu, podczas gdy on odzyskuje Kawakiego. Rozdział 29 "Technika cienistych klonów" (影分身の術, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu) Koji wchodzi do Konohy niezauważony. Myśląc o swoich słowach, Delta wierzy, że Koji oszukał ją, aby mógł kontynuować misję bez jej nadzoru. Koji wydaje ropuchę w celu wyszukania Kawakiego. Kawaki wpatruje się w rurkę z klejem, myśląc o nastawieniu Boruto. Naruto oferuje sparing z Boruto, który pomimo próby grania, jest podekscytowany, zarabiając na draniu Himawari. Naruto zaprasza Kawakiego do obejrzenia, ponieważ może to przerodzić się w badania dotyczące Kamy. Boruto prosi Naruto, aby nie był dla niego łatwy, a Himawari wiwatuje za niego. Boruto atakuje taijutsu i klonami cienia. Klony wzbudzają zainteresowanie Kawakiego. Naruto pokonuje klony Boruto. Kawaki mówi Boruto, aby przestał grać i używał Kamy, aby mogli dowiedzieć się więcej na ten temat. Zakładając, że Boruto nadal nie może aktywować go wedle woli, Kawaki aktywuje swoje własne, aby aktywować Boruto w rezonansie. Kawaki mówi, że Boruto będzie po prostu silniejszy. Naruto zgadza się, że sparing byłby lepszym sposobem na zdobycie wiedzy na temat prawdziwej walki. Boruto atakuje taijutsu, wymieniając więcej ciosów z Naruto niż wcześniej. Kiedy Boruto atakuje Uwolnienie Błyskawicy, Naruto używa cienistych klonów, aby go zablokować, wykorzystując jego rozproszenie jako odwrócenie, by ruszyć za Boruto, kopiąc go na bok. Naruto rozpoznaje, że Boruto jest silniejszy nie tylko z powodu Kāma, ale także z własnego treningu. Kończą sparing z Pieczęcią Pojednania, którą Himawari wyjaśnia salutując Kawaki. Kawaki wspomina, kiedy walczył z Jigenem, który nieustannie bił i poniżał Kawakiego, próbując zmusić go do użycia Kāmy. Później, Kawaki pyta Naruto, czy Boruto jest zawsze taki, jaki jest, gdy walczy, mówiąc, że wydawało się zabawne. Naruto pyta, czy Kawaki jest zainteresowany treningiem ninjutsu, ale Kawaki wyjaśnia, że nie może używać czakry, ponieważ nie jest shinobi. Naruto przyznaje, że shinobi używa czakry dla ninjutsu, ale dodaje, że każdy ma czakrę i to jest coś, co łączy ludzi. Kawaki tego nie rozumie i pyta o technikę cienistych klonów. Naruto komentuje swoją przydatność do wielozadaniowości, ale Kawaki pyta o to, czy jest używany do bicia siebie, gdy jest sfrustrowany, jako forma wentylacji. Naruto mówi, że tak nie działa, przyznając się do wypróbowania go już dawno temu, i że Kawaki lepiej sobie poradzi z rzeczywistym przeciwnikiem, wskazując na wartość rywala. Kawaki mówi, że to brzmi jak kłamstwo, ale po raz kolejny Naruto mówi, że to dowód. Kawaki wychodzi na zewnątrz, by odzyskać złamaną wazę Himawari, i zostaje zauważony przez Koji'ego, który widzi go oczami jego ropuchy. Rozdział 30 "Konfrontacja!" (対峙!!, Taiji!!) Himawari patrzy, jak Kawaki walczy o naprawę swojego wazonu. Kawaki uważa, że to strata czasu, a Himawari mówi mu, że wystarczy kupić dla niej nowy wazon. Boruto ich słucha. Poprzez swoją ropuchę, Koji obserwuje Kawakiego i stwierdza, że podczas gdy Kawaki jest pod kontrolą Hokage, nie może interweniować beztrosko, ale tak naprawdę nie chce, woląc widzieć, jak rozwija się sytuacja pomiędzy Kawakim i Boruto. Tracąc cierpliwość, Delta wysuwa dron z pleców i szuka Kawaki, czegoś, co nie ma czakry, więc klan Yamanaka nie wyczuwa tego. Boruto zbliża się do Kawakiego i oferuje mu pomoc w zbadaniu swojej Kāmy, chociaż wciąż wymieniają obelgi. Pod nadzorem Naruto, Boruto i Kawaki zarówno aktywują swoją Kāma do walki, podczas gdy Himawari obdarza ich obu. Walczą, a Naruto wyjaśnia Himawari o naukowym narzędziu ninja o narzędziach Kawakiego. Zadowolony z wpływu Kāmy na fizyczną wydajność Boruto, Kawaki chce przetestować swoje zdolności absorpcyjne i strzela do niego. Boruto uniknął pierwszego uderzenia, ale jest zmuszony spróbować zaabsorbować drugiego i zranić rękę w tym procesie. Obaj kontynuują kłótnie obserwowane przez Koji przez jego ropuchę. Naruto mówi, że jeśli skończą, powinni zakończyć sesję Pieczęcią Pojednania. Kiedy to robią, oboje odczuwają ból ręki, którą mają Kāma, a Boruto ma wizję Momoshiki. Koji zauważa, że ręka Boruto leczy. Naruto pyta go o to, co się stało, a on wyjaśnia Kāma od czasu do czasu po prostu boli. Koji zastanawia się, czy uzdrowienie Boruto wynika z jego Kāmy lub czegoś unikalnego dla niego, i rozważa możliwość niepokojącego wpływu zdolności Jigena. Drona Delty znajduje je i postanawia sama pójść za Kawakim, nawet jeśli zostanie wykryta. Lecie przez wioskę z dyszami w nogach. Ino wyczuwa Deltę i po potwierdzeniu jej przez Zespół Barierowy ostrzega Naruto, który instruuje ją, by nie mobilizowała policji, i że sam zajmie się intruzem. Koji widzi Deltę przelatującą przez wioskę z dezaprobatą. Naruto mówi Boruto, Kawaki i Himawari, że ktoś idzie po ich myśli, prawdopodobnie ktoś, kto jest po Kawaki, i mówi Boruto, aby zabrał swoją siostrę. Delta przybywa, zanim może odejść, i zastanawia się, jak tym razem ukarać Kawakiego. Rozdział 31 "Potwór…!" (怪物…!!, Bakemono…!!) Na prośbę Naruto, Kawaki potwierdza tożsamość Delty jako Wewnętrzny z Kara. Delta jest świadoma tego, kim jest Naruto, i prosi go, aby odstąpił na bok, aby mogła poradzić sobie z Kawakim. Kawaki ostrzega Naruto, że wszyscy mieszkańcy Wewnętrznych są potworami. Boruto zauważa zmianę postawy Kawakiego jako oznakę tego, jak niebezpieczni są. Naruto odmawia podarowania Kawaki, a Delta postanawia zabić Naruto. Naruto mówi Boruto, aby chronić Himawari, a Kawaki się broni. Delta uderza najpierw, próbując kopnąć Naruto, ale unika jej ataków, chwyta ją za nogę i uderza ją w ziemię. Naruto używa Rasengana przeciwko niej, ale Delta absorbuje ją swoim okiem Pojemnik Shinobi. Atakuje Naruto od dołu, przekształcając jej nogę w sposób podobny do transformacji ciała Kawakiego, ale Naruto także ją unika. Delta potwierdza, że została szeroko zmodyfikowana za pomocą naukowych narzędzi ninja. Ponownie atakuje Naruto, który aktywuje swój tryb czakr. Naruto blokuje jej kopnięcie, ale Delta przekształca jej nogę po uderzeniu, powodując jej wzrosty, z których jeden przebija Naruto. Naruto tworzy ramiona czakry miażdżące nogę Delty, powodując jej odwrót, uważając go za potwora. Noga Delty regeneruje się, a ona szydzi z występu Naruto. Boruto próbuje interweniować, ale Naruto ostrzega go, aby został. Delta jest obojętna, zadowolona z zabicia ich obu. Naruto grozi Delcie, która kopie go i wchodzi na niego. Delta powtarza, że interesuje ją tylko Kawaki. Delta jest zaskoczona zobowiązaniem Naruto do nieznajomego, który przyniósł mu tylko kłopoty, a Naruto jest również zainteresowany tym, jak bardzo musi być samotna na terytorium wroga. Delta kwestionuje swoją ciekawość, biorąc pod uwagę jego sytuację, a Naruto przyznaje, że zmartwienie jest w jego naturze. Delta przekręca kolec na brzuch Naruto, usuwa go i upomina go o jego próbę oszustwa, podczas gdy rana goi się. Naruto przyznaje, że próbuje uzyskać od niej informacje, udając, że jest osłabiona. Wściekły na oszustwo, Delta aktywuje swój płaszcz czakry, obiecując rozdzielić Naruto na strzępy. Naruto ostrzega dzieci, aby oddalały się i zaczyna ponownie wymieniać ciosy z Deltą. Kiedy dwa z nich są zablokowane, Delta uwalnia Rasengan, który wchłonęła przed Naruto, który ją unika. Boruto czuwa z podziwem. Kategoria:Tomy